Assortment of Season Four Reaction Drabbles
by prettyfreakinsweet
Summary: Klaine. I wrote a few reaction drabbles over the course of season four on tumblr, and I decided to post them here as well. They're mostly canon compliant, and if they're not I noted how they weren't. Some are angsty and some are humorous, but you'll be able to figure out the tone quite quick. Episodes: Glee Actually, Naked, Diva, I Do, and Shooting Star.
1. Glee Actually

**Hello and welcome to several of my drabbles from tumblr all in one place. I wasn't going to post these here, because who cares about reaction drabbles months after the episode, right? But I got a few comments recently about people enjoying them, so I thought what the hell? It can't hurt.**

** It would be awesome if you read the short author notes before (at least) chapters 2 and 3 because I fiddled with stuff in canon that might cause confusion if you start reading without looking at my explanations at the beginning.**

**I basically prompted myself into writing this one because I made this post:** _**Is it just me or when Blaine was saying "Couldn't have toughed it out for a few more seconds, Kurt?" it looked like Kurt wanted to say "You couldn't have waited one more month to see me before sleeping with some guy?**_"** and I just couldn't help myself.**

The night was going well. Dinner was almost ready, the tree was up, he had his dad with him on Christmas and Blaine and him had continued their tradition of a holiday duet.

However, the night was still not going as well as Kurt had anticipated. His dad had fucking _cancer_ and his ex-boyfriend who broke his heart kept staring at him like a lost puppy.

This was not the Christmas that Kurt had been expecting.

But it was okay. He was dealing. And it _was_ nice to see both his dad and Blaine. He was enjoying their company, and was keeping himself together until he could freak out by himself later in the night.

It all started going downhill when he sat down to watch basketball with them and he couldn't pretend to be interested for more than a minute. He grabbed a copy of _Vogue_ and leaned back, only to find that Burt and Blaine had been betting on how long he could hold out. That would have been fine, except Blaine started ribbing him.

"You couldn't have toughed it out for a few more seconds, Kurt?" he asked, teasing. Kurt just tightly shook his head; Blaine knew well enough how little sports interested him. "A _few_ more seconds."

And that's what did it.

He slapped the magazine down on the table and spat, "And you couldn't have waited a _few_ more weeks to see me before sleeping with some loser from Facebook?"

Burt froze, hand half-way towards the bowl of popcorn. Blaine's face fell, completely devastated as he shrunk in on himself. "I'm sorry," he said brokenly into his chest. "I know I screwed up, I'm sor-"

"Stop apologizing, I already know you're sorry!" he said, getting to his feet. "I _know _how awful you feel, I can see it every time I look at you. And I can see how much you love me and how you wish you hadn't done it but you _did_, Blaine. You were with some random guy you barely knew. And every time I look at you I think about that." His voice dropped off at the end, eyes hot.

Blaine looked at Kurt like he was physically hurting him and it only made Kurt more frustrated. "Stop. Stop looking at me like that. _You_ don't get to look like your heart just got torn out of your chest. You did this to yourself." He just barely stopped himself from shouting, 'This is all your fault', because he didn't want to put that on Blaine. He knew he was upset about more than just Blaine tonight, and the way he was feeling wasn't completely his fault.

It was Christmas and everything reminded him of his mom, which reminded him of his dad who had _cancer_, which just made him imagine next Christmas when he might not have either parent or the love of his life.

And that's what killed him, the fact that he still loved Blaine and wanted to be with him but he just couldn't _bear_ it.

He threw himself back onto the couch, swallowing and taking deep breaths to keep from bawling. "I'm sorry," he whispered, staring at his dad, who looked like a very sad deer caught in the headlights. "I'm sorry, this is supposed to be a happy Christmas and I didn't mean to bring this up I just-"

"Maybe I should leave you two kids alone for a bit," Burt cut in softly.

"No dad, don't go. It's Christmas," Kurt whined.

"I'll just head down to the convenience store. You're low on pop anyway."

"You are _not_ drinking pop anymore, not even the diet kind, dad-"

Burt chuckled. "Alright bud. I'll see if there's anything healthy at the 7/11." He rolled his eyes and stood up, kissed Kurt on the cheek. "And remember, everybody makes mistakes, okay?"

He patted Blaine on the shoulder before leaving them sitting on opposite corners of the couch.

There was a heavy silence before Blaine said quietly, "I'm sorry for ruining Christmas."

"Nobody ruined Christmas," Kurt replied just as solemnly. "And if anybody did, it was me. I-I shouldn't have said those things."

"But they were true."

"No. Sometimes I look at you and just see your beautiful face and how much I love you," he replied. "But then a second later I get crushed by what you did to us."

"I'm so stupid, Kurt," he said, turning on the couch to face him. "I don't know what I was thinking-"

"What _were_ you thinking?" Kurt demanded. They'd never discussed it, how Blaine could have possibly gotten to that point.

"I missed you," he said, simple and miserable.

"That guy from Facebook was _not_ me," he replied vehemently. "Did he look anything like me?"

He shook his head. "There's no one like you, Kurt."

"Then I just don't understand why you would do that!" His voice got a bit shrill at the end; he was not in the right mindset to have a rational conversation about his ex cheating on him.

Blaine scrubbed hard at his face with his hand. "It's just- you were so busy with your new life. You weren't talking to me as much and it was like you were gonna start forgetting me. I missed _everything_ about you, Kurt. Your smile, your smell, your fashion opinions. I even started to miss the way you snapped at the waiters at Breadstix. I missed the way you kissed me and stroked my hair after we were together. I just missed being a part of your life."

"You still _were_ a part of my life, Blaine," Kurt said, not believing what he was hearing. "You still are _now_."

"I know. And God Kurt, am I thankful for that. I don't know what I'd do if you cut me out completely."

Kurt bit his lip to try and hold the tears back. "Honestly, I don't know either."

"But you have such a great life here. You've got Vogue and Rachel and Isabelle, and you finally got into NYADA. It's perfect."

"It was only gonna be perfect once you got here, Blaine," he said, reaching out for his hand. Blaine latched onto it like a lifeline.

"It didn't seem like it. It felt like you were forgetting about me and- I'm so stupid. I thought if I had sex with him it would be like waving a red flag in your face. Like, 'Hey, I'm still here. Look, I can have a life, too.' It was _so_ stupid, and- and insecure of me and you're right, I should have just waited for you-"

"Blaine, I'm not gonna forget you. I could never- I can't believe you thought that. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. His eyes filled with tears but he couldn't bring himself to let go of Blaine's hand.

"You were busy," he whimpered, eyes wide as moons again.

And Kurt didn't even get angry for Blaine putting some of the blame on him, because a relationship is two-sided, and Kurt couldn't deny that he had sort of been pushing Blaine to the wayside after he'd gotten the internship.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said. "I can't believe I made you feel like that."

Blaine shook his head. "It's not your fault-"

"Yes it is." Kurt pulled Blaine towards him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Blaine curled into him, head fitting into the familiar spot where Kurt's shoulder met his neck. "I was supposed to be there for you and I wasn't. I'm so sorry, Blaine."

"It's okay," he mumbled into his scarf.

Kurt nuzzled his hair, the scent of his raspberry hair gel filling his nose and making his eyes well up more due to what an adorable goober his ex-boyfriend was. "It- it still doesn't excuse what you did, but-"

"There's no excuse. I'm so sorry-"

"I know. I still love you, Blaine. We-" Kurt swallowed loudly. "We can make this work, I know it."

Blaine lifted his head, eyes shining bright. "Really?"

"Eventually," Kurt nodded.

Blaine smiled, tear-streaked cheeks shining in the Christmas lights, and Kurt smiled softly back.

There was a light knock on the door before Burt popped his head in. "How're we doing?"

"Okay," Kurt replied, dabbing at his face with his scarf.

"Yeah?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"Mm hm. Now come on, you're missing your stupid basketball game."

"I think I'll check the turkey first. It looks like the chef's been slacking on the job."

"Oh God, the turkey!" he cried, disentangling himself from Blaine before leaping over the couch and racing to the oven.

He heard his dad chuckling and after ascertaining that their dinner had not gone up in smoke, he looked back over at his dad and Blaine. His dad handed Blaine a tissue and rubbed his hair, checking up on him.

Kurt thought forward to next Christmas, and didn't let himself consider the possibility of his dad not being there, and promised himself that Blaine would be, too.

**PS Yeah, they keep getting back together in my mind because I am blocking out a lot of what happened this season. I am one disgruntled camper. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy these drabbles!**


	2. Naked

**So anyone who's read Because I Knew You will hopefully appreciate my tendency to throw Blaine in where he _isn't_ in canon.**

**Yeah, this is just how the kitchen scene would have gone if Blaine was living there, too. **

Kurt and Blaine sat at their kitchen table, sharing breakfast in a companionable silence until Brody walked into the room, buck naked.

Blaine nearly choked on his Cheerios and Kurt did a double-take before looking back to Blaine, looking like he wasn't quite sure it was actually happening. He kept his eyes locked on Kurt's wide ones until Rachel came in and kissed Brody on the cheek like there was nothing abnormal about their morning so far.

Kurt glared at her expectantly and she shook her head. "What?"

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked.

Kurt pointed his spoon at Rachel menacingly. "Your boyfriend's bare ass is on one of my vintage flea market chairs."

Brody continued eating his cereal and explained that he was supporting Rachel in her decision to perform a topless scene in a student film.

"No, I don't think you understand," Blaine cut in before Kurt could express his issues with that idea. "You are not the first person to have your naked ass on that chair."

Rachel dropped her banana. "Excuse me?"

"Kurt and I have had sex on that chair."

"_Whoa_." Brody jumped up.

"Jesus!" Kurt yelped, covering his eyes. "Brody, _pants_!"

"Please tell me that this chair and your room are the only places you've had sex in this apartment!" Rachel demanded.

"Um…"

"Guys! Boundaries!"

"Are you seriously lecturing us about boundaries?" Kurt asked incredulously. "Brody is naked in our kitchen!"

"Is there anywhere I _can_ sit?" Brody asked.

"Anywhere as long as you're wearing pants," Kurt bit out, directing his death glare at his coffee mug.

"Even a towel would suffice," Blaine added.

"No, I am still not over you sex monkeys turning our apartment into a brothel," Rachel cut in.

"You turned it into a hotel without consulting the other residents," Kurt snapped back.

"I'm sorry Brody, but can you please put some pants on? That's really distracting," Blaine said.

"Blaine!" Kurt smacked his shoulder.

"What? It's _right there_," Blaine emphasized, pointing.

"I'm good," he shrugged shamelessly.

"I will throw you out in the street," Kurt hissed between his teeth.

He threw his hands up in surrender and left the room.

"I don't know _what_ your problem is," Rachel said.

"Sorry, should we all start walking around naked to help you with your acting career?" Kurt asked sarcastically, waving his arms around in irritation.

Her eyes widened and after a moment of consideration she said, "I don't see a problem with-"

"Oh, in your _dreams_, Rachel," Kurt huffed, grabbing Blaine by the arm to drag him out of the room.

"I was not done eating-"

"You can eat something else."


	3. Diva

**Notes from tumblr:** **So Santana moved in with them and that is EXCITEMENT so here's a drabble. In the same verse as the chapter before this, because Blaine's lives with them and uh, he doesn't in canon.**

So their place is big. But it's not _enormous_.

And even the fact that they now split the rent five ways was not raising Kurt's spirits as he stood under the freezing spray of water and someone pounded on the bathroom door because _oh yeah_, there were five people sharing ONE BATHROOM.

He was just about to scream at whoever was on the other side to leave him alone when Blaine poked his head in.

Also the lock was broken.

"Any hot water left?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Not even remotely," he ground out as he angrily squirted conditioner into his palm.

"Damn," he sighed. "Mind if I join you anyway?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah I guess, but I'm not staying in this water for any longer than I need to, so if you're planning for shower sex it better be lightning fast."

"No, It's okay," he said, closing the door behind him as he tugged off his shirt. "I just came back from the gym. I actually want to shower."

"Oh…" Kurt briefly forgot about the abysmal temperature of the water while he watched he watched his boyfriend undress.

"Hey keep on task, mister," Blaine grinned, slipping into the shower behind Kurt. "You're shivering."

"It's cold," he defended himself, pouting. He turned his back on Blaine to rinse the conditioner out of his hair and he heard Blaine groan.

"Well that's not helping."

Palms slipped against his hips and he commented dryly, "I thought you had a plan to wash yourself, sir."

"You're blocking the water," he muttered, mouthing at Kurt's wet shoulder blade.

"Am I?" He stepped out of the shower, and was rewarded with a loud yelp from Blaine.

"You're mean!" he complained while Kurt chuckled.

"Focus on showering, Blaine," he said as he dried himself off.

"If you rabbits used up all the hot water-" Santana began, forcing her way into the bathroom.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt shrieked. "Santana, get out!"

"Chill, we're all gay here," Santana assured him, trying to sneak a peek at Blaine around the shower curtain anyway.

"Can you wait _five minutes_?" Kurt hissed.

"No, it's okay. I'm done anyway," Blaine said, holding his hand out for a towel.

Kurt handed one to him with a huff.

"All yours," Blaine grinned as he stepped out, towel wrapped loosely around his hips and water still travelling in rivulets down his chest.

"You better pray I can get that water scalding," she said, dropping her robe to the floor.

Kurt's eyes flew to the ceiling. "Contrary to popular belief, I do _not_ wish to see everyone in this apartment's naked body."

Santana's sudden litany of Spanish swear words cut him off.

"This water is cold as tits!" she spat.

"Yeah, I meant to say…" Blaine trailed off.

"Wait, did Rachel and Brody _alone_ use up all of our hot water?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Ew, I did not need the image of the Dwarf and that Ken doll doing the dirty where I keep my soap," Santana groaned.

"Do you think it was to get back at us for having sex on the kitchen chair?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"_Jesus_, am I the only one not having obscene amounts of sex in this apartment?" Santana asked.

The bathroom door, not fully closed after Santana entered, swung open fully to reveal Rachel and Brody looking into the room in confusion.

"What are you all doing in here?" Rachel asked.

Kurt opened his mouth, but then turned to Blaine for an explanation because _really_, had they just been having a mostly-naked conversation with Santana?

"You two used up all the hot water," is what Blaine said instead.

"Towel," Santana ordered, ripping the curtain aside and holding out her hand expectantly.

"Somehow I feel like we're getting too comfortable with each other," Kurt sighed as Brody handed her a towel.


	4. I Do

**Notes from tumblr: So Kurt said 'Tell me that's not Tina again', which implied she'd interrupted them before. So I started this, and then I had some Kurt thinky thoughts and there are also random song lyrics thrown in. I dunno, I just wanted to write something about the ep.**

**I think I like this drabble more now than I did when I first posted it.**

Kurt's gaze surveyed the wide array of neckwear he'd brought home from New York, considering each tie in turn even though he knew exactly which one he was going to end up wearing. He was seeing Blaine. He was going to wear a bow tie.

He'd asked Blaine last night if he was going to the wedding.

_Stupid_, of course he was going. It was _his_ teacher's wedding, after all.

Though, come to think of it, do students usually attend their teacher's weddings?

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_.

His fingers faltered over tying his new bow tie, thinking of the last wedding he'd attended. He hadn't invited Blaine; he'd considered it, but they'd only just met and he didn't want to seem too clingy, even though he was convinced he'd been in love.

He almost laughed at the thought, that the butterflies in his stomach whenever Blaine smiled at him had been love. It had been just the tip of the overwhelming iceberg of true love that never left his chest, his heart, the tips of his fingers. It was the heady feeling of knowing he was loved back unconditionally and without reservation. The warmth and safety he felt when Blaine's arms were wrapped around him. The trust-

_ Don't tell me 'cause it hurts._

Well, the trust had been given instantly and funnily enough, had vanished in an instant, too.

Somehow it was coming back, though. Slowly.

Glacially.

He couldn't quite stop it, because he still loved him. He'd never stopped, though he'd fervently wished he had. He'd wanted desperately to stop thinking about him, to just stop _aching_.

_ Someone to hurt you too deep._

It had gotten better eventually. He stopped being so furious and miserable simultaneously. It was painful ignoring all of Blaine's calls and texts. It was exhausting being so mad at his best friend. So he and Blaine had started talking again and he'd been able to forget every once in a while how acutely Blaine's actions had hurt him.

And now they were going to a wedding together on Valentine's Day.

_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine._

Kurt shook the song from his head, refusing to think back to a year ago, and that velvet heart-shaped eye patch. He'd been so happy. In love. Naïve.

He was still healing, there was no way he was subjecting himself to the possibility of being hurt so completely again.

Which was why he and Blaine were going together as _friends_.

_We'll be playmates and lovers…_

Friends. They would be friends, because that was what he was ready for right now. Friends couldn't rip out his heart, tear it into a million pieces and then stare at him with puppy dog eyes until he forgave them.

And besides, there was Adam, who was head of a show choir and really nice to him and bought him coffee.

…For some reason, he hadn't been able to stop comparing him to Blaine.

He grabbed his phone, checking the time. Blaine should be there soon to drive them to the church in his dad's Prius.

_ I got me a car, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down to the love shack._

Apparently his mind had taken it upon itself to make a playlist all in its own, and he had no way to stop the memories that came rushing back with each song.

That was annoying.

"Kurt!" he heard Blaine call from the foyer.

"Coming!" he called back.

He looked in the mirror one last time, smoothing down his suit. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that he and Blaine would have fun tonight as _friends_, before heading down the stairs. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Blaine, waiting for him in his tux, reminding him so much of the night of his senior prom.

_Take my breath away…_

He wondered if he could get away with going to Blaine's prom with him as 'just friends'.

Blaine grinned brightly at him. "You look amazing, Kurt."

They melded into a hug naturally. Blaine's head fit into the curve between Kurt's shoulder and neck, and his hands clutched at his back lightly while Kurt's arms wrapped around his tiny waist. He closed his eyes against the sudden onslaught of _want_ rushing through him. He wanted to squeeze him tighter to his chest, to drink in his smell, to never let him go.

_My missing puzzle piece. I'm complete._

He shook himself out of it, moving to step back. Blaine's arms stayed locked around him a moment longer, a step behind.

"You look great, too," he said belatedly, hand still on Blaine's arm.

"Thanks. How uh, how was your flight?"

"Santana got seated next to Rachel instead of me, so- lucky, I guess."

He laughed, the skin around his eyes crinkling. A honk sounded from the driveway. "Um, are you ready to go? Tina's waiting in the car."

"Yeah, just let me get my coat," he said, not heading towards the hall closet. "Was she mad when you told her I was coming with you?" he asked, still confused at Tina's fixation on his very gay ex-boyfriend.

Blaine shrugged. "I think she was okay with it. I mean, we were just going as friends, anyway."

"Just like us," Kurt hastened to add, his grip tightening on Blaine's forearm.

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "Just like us."

"We're friends," Kurt reiterated, eyes landing on Blaine's mouth as he smiled at him.

_Gosh, your lips look delicious._

"I know."

And with that out of the way, Kurt grabbed Blaine by the lapels and pressed him up against the door to kiss him.

Blaine made a soft squeak of surprise before grabbing Kurt by the shoulders to tug him closer. Their lips moved against each other's soundly, following the familiar patterns of desire and need ingrained in their bodies. Kurt doubted he'd ever missed anything as much as he missed kissing Blaine, making him moan, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

_Let's go all the way tonight._

He spread his palms flat against Blaine's chest, and then slid one hand up around the back of his neck to move his head the way he wanted it. Blaine's thighs fell apart and Kurt swallowed his whines when he shifted his leg into the space left between them.

_No regrets, just love._

Then Blaine started to sort of fall forward, and their erections brushed through their pants and they _groaned_ and then stumbled back because the door was opening behind Blaine.

"What is taking so long?" Tina demanded, eyes narrowing when she caught sight of the two boys wrapped around each other.

Blaine was beaming like someone had just told him that Hogwarts was real.

"Sorry Tay-Tay. We were just-"

"Don't 'Tay-Tay' me," she spat irritably. "Can we just go now, pleas? I wanna get a good seat."

She stomped out and Kurt was momentarily shocked at this new side of Tina. Then Blaine's fingers started to tangle with his own and he stepped out of their embrace. He sent him a sharp look, heart racing.

"That was-" Kurt began, licking his lips. "Not us getting back together. We're just friends."

"Yeah, oh- okay," Blaine agreed, a bit confused but no less elated. He gestured towards the door. "Shall we go, friend?"

He nodded sharply, adjusting his pants before waving him forward. "After you."

Blaine grinned at him again, somehow knowing _exactly_ what he was thinking.

He watched as Blaine swayed his hips just a little more than necessary, eyes zeroing in on his round ass.

_I just can't get enough. _


	5. Shooting Star

**Notes from tumblr: Shooting Star reaction fic, from Kurt's POV. Blaine was probably texting him the entire time, right? Yeah. ****Also there's Brittana. ****Anyway, I hope this is okay. Feelings aren't my forte, but I tried. **

"Are we out of cheese?" Santana asked, walking away from the fridge without closing the door.

Rachel scowled into her sandwich. "We're out of soy cheese, that's for damn sure."

"That stuff tastes like rubber anyway," Kurt said, closing the fridge and glaring at Santana before opening it again when he remembered that he wanted a bottle of water.

"Do you know how many times I've cooked with non-dairy cheese and you ate it and didn't notice the difference?" Rachel shot back.

"I always noticed," Santana said as Kurt grabbed a water with one hand and reached for the buzzing cell phone in his pocket with the other. "I taste the essence of other animals when I eat. I need it to survive, and it's always missing when you cook."

That statement was yet another reason that Kurt had started to think that Santana had spent a bit too much time with Coach Sylvester. The outrageous things that tended to spout out of her mouth were just a bit too similar to her former cheer coach for Kurt's liking.

Rachel's nose scrunched in distaste. "That's disgusting, Santana."

He set his phone on the counter so he could check his text and open his water bottle at the same time. He frowned in confusion when he saw that the message was from Blaine and all it said was,_ I love you._

"So are Pop Tarts, and you still see me eating them," Santana scoffed, perched on the counter beside him, getting crumbs on his phone.

"For goddsakes, Santana," he muttered, setting his water down and giving his phone his full attention.

_I love you too, Blaine_, he wrote back, debating carefully on how to respond. After a minute he sent, _What's up?_

It was lame, but they didn't just send each other confessions of their love out of the blue anymore. Did he mean to send it to someone else?

_I just need you to know that even if we never get back together, you're the love of my life, Kurt. I love you somuch and if yu decid to be witgh adam, then thats okay as longh as he makes you hapy._

Kurt started to get a sinking feeling in his stomach. He quickly texted back, _Is everything okay sweetie? Can I call you? Are you at school?_

"Oh my god!" Rachel screeched, jumping off her chair, gaping at the phone in her hand.

"What? Did Blaine text you?" Kurt asked, heart clenching.

"There's a shooting at the school!" she said, wide eyes flicking from Kurt to Santana.

"Which school?" Santana asked, sliding off the counter to head to Rachel's side.

"McKinley. Mr. Schue just sent me a text, oh my god." She covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes filling with tears.

"Brittany," Santana said.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, looking down at his phone.

_NO dont call me pleaes_, his next text read.

Kurt didn't feel his legs lose all their strength, but suddenly he was curled up on the floor, back against the kitchen cabinets.

"Is Brittany okay?" Santana demanded.

"I-I don't know," Rachel replied, voice hitching. "I-"

Santana snatched her phone away from her and read in an eerily calm voice, "They're all holed up in the choir room. They don't know who it is, or what's happening. I- oh god, I have to text Brittany."

She dropped Rachel's phone on the table and left the kitchen to get her own from her room.

Kurt's fingers shook as he texted Blaine, now understanding why Blaine's texts were filled with typing errors. God, he must be _petrified_.

A loud sob escaped his throat as he sent, _It'll be ok Blaine. Just stay quiet, itll be ok and I love yout, I do. An dfcuck, please we're gona get back together dont worry. Just stay safe._

God, how was he supposed to comfort him? What words could he possibly _type_ to make Blaine feel any less terrified and alone?

"Rachel." Kurt was surprised that he could even speak; he was pretty sure his heart had relocated to his throat. He could barely breathe. Why was this happening? Why couldn't he be there with him? Why couldn't he keep him safe?

Rachel sank down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "It'll be okay," she whispered in his ear.

"Brittany's not answering!" Santana shouted, stomping back into the kitchen. "Fuck it, I'm texting Sam. Goddamnit."

Kurt stared at her pacing the floor in front of them as she furiously texted her ex-girlfriend's boyfriend.

"Rachel, he's all alone."

"The whole glee club's there with him, he's- he's okay," she replied, gulping loudly.

Kurt's phone buzzed again and he sighed a little in relief because he was still alive, oh god.

_ Its ok raelly dont worry Kurt im fine._

"You stupid," Kurt hiccupped, frantically texting back.

_ Youre stuck in a bulding with some psycho with a gun and youre telling me not to worry? Blaine._

Rachel read his texts over his shoulder. "He just doesn't want you to be as scared as him."

Kurt bit his lip, tilting his head against the cabinets behind him. "But I am. What if-?" His hands clenched around his phone. "Rachel, I've still been planning our wedding."

"What?"

"After Schue's I just couldn't stop thinking about all the things I would have done better, and I started looking at my wedding planning album again and it's Blaine, it's always Blaine, I-" He started choking up, tears staining his cheeks. "Oh my god, I have our entire future planned, but he has to get to New York first!"

And that was it. He had so much planned for both of them- together. When he thought about his future, Blaine was always there. In New York, in his life, in his arms. Blaine couldn't _not_ be there, that was ridiculous. Blaine was always going to be with Kurt.

Any thought to the contrary was devastating.

"He will, of course he will," Rachel sobbed, rubbing his arm.

"Jesus Christ, Sam, you piece of shit, go _get_ her!" Santana screamed at her phone. "She's in the fucking bathroom," she fumed. "There aren't _locks_!"

"Tina's safe," Rachel said quietly, looking at her phone.

"Oh good, because out of everyone, _Tina's_ the one I'd want to save," Santana spat viciously.

"Santana!"

Her face crumpled, dragging her nails through her hair. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"I know," Kurt said, holding his hand out for her to sit with them. She squished herself in between Kurt and the corner cabinet before resting her head on his shoulder. "She just brings so much joy to the world, you know?"

"Yeah," Kurt breathed, Blaine's bright grin blazing in his mind. "He just wants to make art and help people."

"He will, they both will," Rachel said. "They're gonna be okay. Everybody is."

Kurt's smile was watery as he looked down at his phone again.

_ I'm really scared, Kurt._

Sobs overtook him, and all he wanted was to be able to hold him, to be there for him. Stroke his hair. Tell him it was going to be alright. Even if it wouldn't be he just wanted to be _there_. The image of him curled up and shaking with fear in that choir room was killing him.

_Youll be okay_, Kurt sent.

_I love you_, Blaine replied immediately.

_ I love you so much_

_ I love you more_

_ I love you to the moon_

_ I love you to the moon and back_

_ I love you to infinity_

_ Infinity and beyond_

He hiccupped a laugh, pressing the heel of his hand to his eye to stop crying.

"You know what, my life's been way too shitty," he said, his breath shaky. "Blaine's not gonna die. He can't."

"He won't," Rachel nodded.

Kurt squeezed Santana's shoulders. "And neither will Brittany."

"Thank you, I'm sure the deranged psycho with the gun has really been swayed by your words," she muttered, wiping her face on Kurt's sleeve.

His phone vibrated again, and as he read he started crying all over again.

_ Im safe, like actualy. The SWAT guys aer here and gave th all clear!_

"Oh thank god," he let out, relief coursing through him like a tidal wave. "The SWAT team's there, it's over."

He put a hand to his chest, his heart pounding. Rachel and Santana hugged him from both sides, and though their grip was tight he was still able breathe better than he could a minute ago.

_THANK GOD_, he texted back the best he could between two sobbing girls, and through his own tears. _I FUCKKING LOVE YOU BLAINE._

He clutched his phone to his heart as Santana pushed herself off the ground to call Brittany.

"The power of positive thinking," Rachel let out in a rush, cheeks still shining.

"Shut _up_."

She squeezed him tightly, and he hugged back just as hard as he read Blaine's response over her shoulder.

_Always_.

**Alright, that's it for these. I hope you liked them, and it would be cool if you maybe told me which one you enjoyed the most? I mean, _I'd_ think you were super cool, so you should definitely do that.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
